


Unsaid Words

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Josh Lives, Mostly fluff though, THEY'RE BOTH ALIVE, Tumblr Prompt, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP playing Wii sports and person A accidentally hits person B in the face with the Wii remote. Person B covers their face and starts to cry and person A goes to hug person B and tries to make them feel better. Person B starts laughing and admits that they were fake crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid Words

It was a regular day for Sam.  
     She had been spending a lot of time with Josh as much as she could after his sister’s funeral. It was the one promise she made him weeks after the devastating day, a promise that she was probably going to annoy him with how many times she was going to come over to hang out.  
It was also the first time since that long while that he smiled, “No way in hell you could annoy me Sammy, maybe Chris could...but you? No way.”  
     Seeing him smile was what made Sam’s heart feel less heavy. She was there during the times things were bad and she was there on the good days. Today just happened to be one of those good days, they were playing the wii at Josh’s. The tv was huge and Josh claims he hadn’t played the thing since his sisters.  
     Sam still got him to play wii sports. The whole time was a fun intense competition that got both of them sweating and bragging to each other. Everything seemed to be going well until they had got to golf. The game was getting rough and the next hard swing that Sam took, the wii remote hit Josh’s face. 

   The hard collision and Josh’s immediate slow sink to the floor got her to pause the game. Josh had his hands over his face and Sam felt her stomach heavy with guilt when she saw his shoulders start to shake.

     Immediately she went to hug him, “Oh god Josh I’m so sorry! Do you need ice or something? Anything? I swear that was an accident.”  
     There was nothing just what sounded like to be crying and she was feeling desperate until she heard something different. Sam was right there hugging him when the noises that sounded like pained crying turned into laughter.  
     She felt the heat go to her cheeks but her heart lifted up. Sam hadn’t heard him laugh this hard in maybe months. Sam was still feeling the anger that he had her so convinced she hurt her but she couldn’t help but laugh herself.  
After a few moments brown eyes met hers.  
She tried to be angry, “Josh...that wasn’t funny. I thought I really hurt you.”  
Josh was still laughing, “Come on Sammy! I was just Joshing you. Don’t even deny it wasn’t funny, I saw you laughing a minute ago.”  
     Sam lightly swatted his arm and stood up just as both of their laughing died down. Josh eventually stood up with her, getting a little closer to her instead of pushing go on the remote. He looked actually upset about something, his eyes roaming back and forth to the floor and back to meet hers.  
“Josh? Are you actually...okay?”  
“I wouldn’t say I’m completely fine.”  
Sam really didn’t want to push it, “Oh...I know. I’m always going to be here if you need to talk though remember?”  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah?”  
He shifted on his feet now asking hesitantly, “Were you really that worried about me?”  
Sam slowly put the remote on the table and closed the distance left between them, ready to pull him into another hug.  
“Of course I was worried about you, getting hit with a wii remote does hurt.”  
     Dark eyes were searching hers, “Are you...always worried about me?”  
     Sam knew deep down she had to be honest. She was thinking of subtly admitting that she had this crush on him for so long and yes she was always little worried.  
     Sam had thought the timing was just wrong so she replied in the only way she could, “I’m only really worried when you’re sad, I don’t like to see you like that. I like it when you’re happy and having a good time.”  
     Josh looked generally shocked to hear that from her and Sam had begun to worry that she hadn’t made it obvious. She was worried that all that time he was thinking that she was there just because she felt bad for him. Sam had been there because she wanted to see Josh and spend time with him. She could remember those times her younger self was crushing on Beth’s older brother.  
A small smile came to his face, “You make things better.”  
     Sam had hugged him and gave him a big warm smile, “I’m glad because I planned to be here with you a ton more times Joshua Washington. You are going to most definitely get tired of me but I don’t care because I...”  
     Sam trailed off and the heat went to her cheeks. Josh stared at her a little confused before laughing again. There were no words between them as they were both somehow laughing together. Sam already knew that was how it was always was, they would laugh for the stupidest things.  
It was stupid.  
As soon as Josh stopped laughing he gave her a wink, “Don’t worry Sammy...I know.”  
     Even if it was stupid, Sam had felt butterflies fill her stomach at the gesture. Sam was happy to see him almost acting the same as before the crushing tragedy.  
She was also happy deep down that he might have got what she was trying to say without words.  
“How about that golf game?”  
“Try not to hit me again Sammy.”  
     Sam glanced up to see him giving her a grin and she shook her head. She knew that he was going to probably tell Chris all about the incident later and knowing Josh, he was going to make it a joke for awhile.  
Sam was perfectly fine with letting him joke around about it for a long time...she didn't want to forget this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this really turned into but...okay.


End file.
